A Little Lost alternate version
by Atlantis Forester
Summary: (CCS and Sailor Moon crossover) Sakura and her friends must fight side by side with Serena & Co to defeat an enemy who uses innocents as weapons. However, everyone is caught up in their own romantic dilemmas, which will be their greatest obstacle. ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
  
A.N. I just realized that people who read my alternate reality for Leigh's story wouldn't get it   
till they read Leigh's first two chapters. The first two chapters are written by Leigh Roslyn   
Merquise. I start my chapters after the second chapter. ^-^ Oh, and another thing: In Leigh's   
original fic, Sakura, Syaoran, and Meilin are 10, but in my alternate reality, they're the   
same age as Serena & Co, so I made a few.... changes. Hmm.... I think all's cleared now.  
  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp and Nelvana and SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. *sob*  
  
  
Serena breathe in fresh air and skipped down the sidewalk clutching her prize.   
  
"I can't wait till my parents see this!!!" she grinned. She held in her hand,   
proof that she actually studied for her history test. Not only did she pass,   
she had a 74, beating a lot of kids! Of course, Amy got a perfect score, but that wasn't   
unusual. Amy always got perfect scores. Serena let out a happy laugh as she made her way home.   
The sound of shrieking tires made her look up. She let out a horror gasped as a car spun out of   
control, slamming into a nearby booth! She quickly dashed towards the accident. A crowd had   
already form.   
  
"Excuse me" she managed to make her way forward.   
  
"Oh my god!" a women scream, "It's going to explode!" Sure enough the gas had leaked out of the   
car and puddle around. One spark and it would go up in smoke! Everyone ran away, frantically.   
  
"Hey! Stop!!!" a man tried to grab her, but she dodged him, running to the car. She had to get   
there! Serena tried not to choke on the smell of the gas as she ran forward. She pulled with all   
her strength at the passenger door. With a groan, it opened. Serena grabbed the girl that was in   
the front seat and ran away.   
  
  
  
BOOM  
  
  
  
Serena felt herself being flung forward at the force of the explosion. She twisted herself so   
that she ended up on the bottom, cushing the girl's fall. She winched in pain as the granite   
sidewalk ripped onto her uniform. Several paramedics ran forward. Gently, they removed the girl   
from her arms.   
  
"Are you alright, miss?" one the men asked worriedly.   
  
"I'm fine" she gave a little scream as they help her up.   
  
"It looks like you have some granite embedded in your skin. We're taking you to the hospital."   
Serena nodded tiredly.   
  
"Is she all right?" She gestured painfully to the girl she had saved.   
  
"It looks like she got a few bruise and scrapes, but that about it" one of the paramedic assure.   
Serena gave a weak smile as the darkness overwhelmed her.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Serena groaned as she woke up.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked sluggishly. A nurse smiled as she fluff the pillows.   
  
"You're at the hospital."  
  
"Hospital?" Serena echoed. She suddenly remembered what happen.   
  
"What happen to the people in the car?" she asked softly.   
  
"They died in the explosion" the Nurse looked sad, "all but that girl, you saved"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She in a room not far from here" Serena struggled to get out of bed. The Nurse gave a sound of   
protest.   
  
"I-I'm fine" Serena got up, her back aching. They must have already removed the granite from her   
back. Still, it hurts a bit. The nurse offered her some crutches. She shook her head and slowly   
made her way out of the door. She wobbled at bit but she managed to walk herself down the hall.   
She gently nodded on the door, before entering.   
  
"Hi!" Serena tried to be cheerful, while ignoring the ach in her back. The small girl stared   
back, her eyes lifeless.  
  
"I'm Serena"   
  
"Sakura" the girl replied quietly. Serena studied the girl. Sakura was no more than fourteen   
years old with soft brown hair and dull green eyes. She was willing to bet that it would have   
been bright emerald green at one time, like Lita. Serena tried to smile.   
  
"How are you?" Sakura said nothing. Serena tried to think of something else to say.   
  
"So, um, when are your parents coming?" Serena flinched as tears welled up in Sakura eyes.   
  
"My mom died when I was three, my dad and my brother in the car crash"   
  
"I-I'm sorry" Serena stuttered.   
  
"Excuse me" a Doctor walked in. He gave a grim smile at Sakura. "I'm sorry about your loss."   
  
"Thank you," Sakura said dully.   
  
"Is there somebody we can contact? Any family?" The girl shook her head.   
  
"No. All of my family are d-dead," Serena moved to the bed and hugged the girl.   
  
  
  
Sakura stiffen, but she allowed the older girl to comfort her.   
  
"So you have no where to stay?" She consider staying with Yukito or staying with Tomoyo. She   
suddenly realized that Yukito was off on an expedition for a school trip and Tomoyo was on a   
trip with her mom. She shook her head. She really didn't have a place to go with maybe one of   
her friend's family, but she hated the thought of people pitying her.   
  
"She could stay with me!" a voice suggested. Sakura looked up surprise at Serena. The doctor   
looked uncertain.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, my parents will understand," Serena grinned and looked down. "How about it? Would you like   
to go home with me?" Sakura thought about it. She could stay awhile with this Serena girl, until   
Tomoyo came back. She nodded. The doctor looked relief at having the situation being taken care   
of.   
  
"Why don't you call your parents?" He suggested. Serena nodded and moved off the bed.   
  
"I'll be back." She quickly ran off.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Ring- Ring- Ring  
  
  
  
"Hello, This is the Tsukino residence" a sweet voiced spoke over the phone.   
  
"Mom! It's me! I..."  
  
"We're not in right now, but please leave a message after the beep and we're return your call as   
soon as possible."   
  
  
  
Beep  
  
  
  
Serena hung up the phone. Her parents must be out. Now what was she supposed to do?   
  
"So did your parents agree?" the doctor asked. Serena jumped up.   
  
"Um, yes, they said it was ok," she flushed guilty. If she didn't lie than Sakura wouldn't have   
a place to stay. She probably ended up in one of those orphan houses. She shuddered. Darien had   
told her about those places and she didn't want that to happen to Sakura. Beside, her parents   
would agree if they were there, so it wasn't an exact lie.   
  
"Good, when are your parents picking you two up?" Serena face faulted. She forgot that one   
little detail!   
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'm taking them home" a voice called out.   
  
"Greg?" Serena blinked. "I though you were in Germany."  
  
"Had to come back," Greg grinned.   
  
"You know him? the doctor asked suspiciously.   
  
"Yeah, he's a friend of mine." Serena shot him a look, "And he's taking Sakura and me home."  
  
"Sakura and I" Greg corrected. She rolled her eyes. She could see why he and Amy got along. They   
were both grammar freaks!  
  
"All right," The doctor handed her a stack of paper. "I just need you to sign a release form. In   
a few weeks a social worker will come to see how Sakura is doing and to see your parents, and   
also to see if there's anyone willing to adopt her."   
  
"B-But she's staying with me! Why can't she just stay with us?" The doctor looked at her.   
  
"We're allowing her to stay with you, because all the orphan house are full. I'm afraid you can't   
keep her unless your parents decides to adopt her," the doctor smiled softly.   
  
"They will." Serena said firmly.   
  
"Serena, maybe it's time to go" Greg suggested. Serena nodded and made her way back to the room.   
She peeked in on Sakura and smiled. The girl was fast asleep! Greg came up behind her.   
  
"I'll get her, why don't you go and get dressed?" Serena flushed when she realized she was still   
in her hospital nightgown.   
  
"Thanks" she quickly rushed off.   
  
Later, Greg walked with a sleeping Sakura in his arms and Serena walking beside him. Serena was   
slightly surprised to see Seiya and the other starlights there.   
  
"Hop in" Seiya grinned. He made room.   
  
"I called them," Greg explained as he gently sat Sakura down. Yaten looked really uncomfortable   
when Greg gave Sakura to him. He reluctantly took her and placed her on his lap. They all had to   
squeeze into fit.   
  
"Where are we going?" Serena asked as they pulled out of the garage. She noticed that they were   
heading in the opposite direction from her house.   
  
"To our house" Taiki drove on.   
  
"Why? And what about my parents?" Serena asked worriedly.   
  
"Your parents are on an out of town trip, they left you a note saying that they're taking Sammy   
along with them."   
  
"Oh" Serena frowned. "How did you know that?"   
  
"I saw it" Greg explained. "I'm staring to gain control of my powers a bit." Serena nodded.   
  
"Rini?"  
  
"She's staying with Darien."   
  
"Oh" She frowned. Even after finding out that Serena was her future mother, Rini still fought   
with her. Serena sigh. She could never win against Rini. Maybe that's because everyone is   
always taking that spores side and turning against her!  
  
"We have to lay low for a while." Seiya spoke up. He looked serious  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"Shut up or you'll wake her," Yaten hissed.   
  
"Ooops!" Serena talked into a softer tone. "What?"   
  
Greg motion to the sleeping girl.   
  
"We have to protect her. I saw in one of my vision that she was killed. When she died, the world   
started to collapsed with unimaginable and uncontrollable powers. I think they were cards of   
some sort." Serena looked shocked and confuse as she stared down at Sakura.   
  
"Someone is trying to kill her," Taiki said flatly. "If she ends up dead. So do we."   
  
"Both of you will be staying with us" Seiya stated.   
  
"What about Darien and the others?" Serena asked.   
  
"No" Greg was firm. "The killer could be anyone, they could even be a close friend of you and   
the scouts. You can't tell them anything. Sakura is under our protection" Serena was doubtful   
that the killer was anyone that she knew, but looking down at that innocent face, she couldn't   
take that chance.   
  
"Agree" she nodded.   
  
"Here we are" Seiya pointed to a huge mansion.   
  
"Home sweet home."  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Syaoran grumbled. He had been waiting for a while now for Sakura   
and Touya. He looked at the Clow Card in his hand.   
  
"Syaoran!" Meilin rushed in breathlessly.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Sakura...crash...dead..." the fourteen-year-old Chinese girl choked out.   
  
"What?!" Syaoran looked shocked.   
  
"Sakura and Touya and...dead" Meilin started to cry.   
  
"What?!!" Syaoran looked at her, his eyes tearing up.   
  
"No!" he stumbled into his room, slamming the door. It wasn't true. Sakura can't be dead. They   
were card captors! They were supposed to stick together! He heard a soft tap on his window and   
opened it to let Kero-chan in. the teddy bear/lion like thing into the room. Kero-chan sniffed.   
He must have gotten the bad news too.   
  
  
  
Kero-chan looked at the kid. He didn't know why he was here. He never like Syaoran, but this was   
the only place he knew. He didn't want to stay in an empty house any longer. They silently   
regarded each other. Meilin knocked on the door, her voice hoarse.   
  
"Syaoran? There's another card near by..." 


	2. Ghosts!

Chapter Two: G-ghosts!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: CCS, SM, and the first two chapters do not belong to me.  
  
  
Sakura woke up sleepy in a nice soft bed.   
  
"Glad your awake, kid" a voiced called out. Sakura tried not to screamed.   
  
"G-ghost!!!" she managed a squeak. The man smirked at her as he sipped his wine. He calmly   
floated closer till she could feel the cold air coming from him. Sakura gave a squeak before   
diving under the covers.   
  
"It's just a dream. My imagination. I'm going to wake up in my own bed with Touya called me a   
monster and dad..." she chanted with her eyes closed shut. She peeked from under the cover   
cautiously. She gulped. He was still there!  
  
"W-Who are you?" she asked shakily. The man smirked.   
  
"I'm surprise you can even see me" the man remarked as he sipped his glass. He looked at her   
critically. "Not even Serenity can see me yet"  
  
"Serenity?" Sakura asked out. Her mind was whirling. She could see ghosts! But that never   
happened before, only Touya had this kind of power! So how did she get it? The man looked at her   
blankly before sighing.   
  
"She likes to call herself Serena."  
  
"Oh." Sakura studied him. He didn't look dangerous. "W-Who are you?" She was still a bit   
apprehensive.   
  
"Prince Diamond." He scowled. Before she could answer him the door opened and another white   
haired guy walked in. This next guy was very much alive. Sakura watched wide-eye as the guy   
walked right through Diamond! The white haired guy shivered.   
  
"Did it just get cold in here?"   
  
"Hey, she's awake!" a cheerful voice rang out. Aonther guy walked in follow by Serena.   
  
"Serena!" Sakura called out. She was relieved to see a familiar face. Serena grinned and walked   
closer.   
  
"Serenity" a soft voice whispered out. Sakura watched as Diamond reached out a hand to touch   
Serena cheek. The older girl shuddered.   
  
"Did it just get cold in here?" She noticed the sad expression and the longing on his face   
before he disappeared.   
  
"I didn't feel anything," a tall guy looked confused. He looked down at her.   
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
"Fine. Who are you?" Sakura asked.   
  
"I'm Taiki, that's Yaten," he pointed to the white hair guy that first walked in. "That's Seiya,   
and Greg" she nodded and turned to Serena.   
  
"Is this your house?" she looked at her room for the first time. It was huge!!!   
  
"Uh, no" Serena smiled, "this is Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki. We're staying with them for a bit"   
  
"Here" Taiki had walked out of the room and had came back with two school uniform.   
  
"What's this" Serena wrinkled her nose.   
  
"You're going to school tomorrow. We transferred the both of you into different schools."  
  
"What?!!!" Serena sounded outrage.   
  
"You can't just stop school." Taiki tried to convince her.   
  
"B-but"  
  
"You're going to school. Deal with it!" Yaten snapped. Serena shot him a death glare.   
  
"Fine" she huffed. She shot her tongue out at him.   
  
"Meanie" she muttered. Sakura tried not to laugh, but she let out a small giggle. She had a   
feeling that living in a house with Serena and Yaten wasn't going to be peaceful, but it was   
sure going to be entertaining.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Syaoran looked at the card in his hand mournfully. He missed Sakura already. He tucked the Clow   
card he had just capture into his back pack.   
  
"Syaoran!!!!!" Meilin rushed up and glomp him. "Sakura...alive..." she wheezed out.   
  
"What?!!" he looked at her with suspicious eyes. Would she lie to him?   
  
"Come!!!" she grabbed his arm and ran with him all the way back to the house. As he came in, he   
noted that Kero-chan seemed to be dancing happily.   
  
"Look!" Meilin pointed to the T.V.   
  
  
  
"On new report, a tragic accident has occurred that took the lives of Professor Fujitaka and his   
son Touya Kinomoto. But due to the bravery of one girl, Professor Fujitaka daughter Sakura   
Kinomoto is alive and is doing well."  
  
They showed a picture of a smiling blond hair girl and Sakura!  
  
"Sakura is currently staying at a friends house and the location of it is not being released to   
us at the moment. But Sakura, wherever you are, we wish the best for you. Know that our heart   
goes out to you for the loss of your brother, and father."   
  
  
  
Syaoran closed the T.V. He turned slowly around.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me before that she was alive?!"  
  
"Kero-chan told me!" Meilin turned to the Kero-chan who looked sad and embarrass.   
  
"I heard of the accident and they said that everyone had died" Kero-chan sniffed, "But Sakura   
alive!!!" Syaoran closed his eyes in relief. His Sakura was alive! Wait, his Sakura?  
  
"We need to find her," Syaoran told them, his brown eyes serious.  
  
"How?" Meilin asked him.  
  
"First, we find out who that girl is..."   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
"Damn!!!!" a wrinkled old guy slammed his fist on the table shattering it in too. He glared at   
the cowering girls in front of him.   
  
"I told you to take care of the card captor!" he yelled.   
  
"W-We tried" one of the girls stuttered. "But she saved her!"  
  
"Who?" The guy demanded. One of the girls, shaking, held up a crystal. It glowed for several   
seconds showing a beautiful teenage girl.   
  
"Serenity" the guy narrowed his eyes. "I should have known." He looked at the frighten girls.   
  
"I'll give you one more chance. Bring me the Card Captor and Serenity. If you fail me..." he let   
the threat go unfinished. All the girls nodded and scramble up. When they left, the man sat back   
on his throne.   
  
"Well, Well, Serenity, we meet again." he chuckled. "It looks like the game has become more   
interesting."   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
"Oh, sacred fire" Raye chanted, "show me where Serena is" Everyone held their breath. The fire   
gave a sparkle before rising. Raye ignored everything including the sweat on her eyebrow. To her   
surprised the fire spoke directly to her.   
  
"She is safe."  
  
"Where is she?" Raye asked respectfully, "where all worried about her"   
  
"She is among friends. Do not seek her out. You'll just put her in more danger" Raye nodded   
reluctantly as the fire died down. She turned to everyone.   
  
"Well?" Haruka looked at her.  
  
"The fire said not to look for her. That we'll put her in more danger" Everything grew quiet.   
  
"What do you mean?" Darien demanded, "Is she alright?" Raye glared at him.   
  
"She's with some friends, that's all I know!"   
  
"We shouldn't look for her," Hotaru said softly, "when she's done, she'll come back to us"   
Everyone nodded. Saturn's words and advice was not to be taken lightly.   
  
"B-but" Haruka looked at everyone, "Fine!" she grumbled. Hotaru smiled. She had managed to talk   
some sense into everyone. She looked out at the window as the sun was just setting. She wondered   
briefly where Serena was...  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Okay, Leigh had just rewritten her chapters, and some of it doesn't correspond to the next   
chapter. *sweatdrop* Um....... let's just say that......... ARGH! Okay, I suppose you'll be   
able to figure out something like this without my explaining..... right? R+R! 


	3. Chapter Three

Alternate Reality Ending for: Leigh Rose's "A Little Lost"  
  
  
Chapter Three (A.R)  
  
  
A.N. The first chapter of MY fic! ^.^  
  
  
Disclaimer: NO, CCS and SM are NOT mine! *sulk*  
  
  
RIIINNNNGGGG!  
Sakura started awake at the shrill sound. After turning off the alarm clock, she got up   
and went to the bathroom. Wistfully, she thought, *If I was back at home, when Touya and Otousan   
were alive, Kero would wake me up and mutter that he didn't understand how hard it was to get up  
in the morning...* Her face sobered. *But... not anymore...* Sakura stifled a sob.  
  
Someone knocked on her room's door. Seiji's voice could be heard from the other side of  
it. "Sakura? I've got your new school uniform."  
  
Pasting a bright smile on her face, Sakura opened the door.  
  
Seiji immediately noticed that her smile was fake. She had clearly been crying. "What's   
wrong?" Seiji asked concernedly.  
  
Sakura bit her lip. "N-nothing," she stammered, on the verge of tears. To her great   
surprise, Seiji suddenly swept her in his arms, so that her face was pressed on his muscular   
chest.   
  
"Shh... Sometimes it's alright to cry," he murmured huskily into her ear. The tears   
finally came. Sakura wept, Seiji's arms encircling her small waist, and hers wrapped around his   
neck.  
  
  
(A.N.: No. I'm NOT going to put Seiji with Sakura. I like S+S the way it is.)  
  
  
*School has never been as boring as this, even at Crossroads High!* Serena thought grumpily,   
doodling on her notebook. *Gym is next. I'm so bad at that! I HATE school!*  
  
The bell rang, and the students flocked out of the classroom, heading for the lockers.   
Luckily, Serena had gym period with Sakura. *At least I'll have someone familiar to talk to,*   
Serena thought, taking her gym stuff, and headed towards the girls' changing room. She noticed   
Sakura amongst the crowd of students. "Hey! Sakura-chan!" Serena called out to Sakura, who stopped   
so that Serena could catch up with her.   
  
"Serena! Oh, don't we have gym class together?"  
  
"Exactly! Let's go!" Serena skipped to the changing room, Sakura right behind her.  
  
While the two girls changed, Sakura questioned Serena. "Do you like gym?"  
  
Serena winced. "I hate it. Why? Do you like it?"  
  
"It was my favorite subject at Seijou High."  
  
"Oh." Serena couldn't understand how anyone could like gym.  
  
Sakura, meanwhile, couldn't wait till gym class started.  
  
  
  
"Okay, class. Today, we're going to practice acrobatics and somersaults. Why not have   
everyone show their best moves?" The teacher called out students in alphabetical order. Sakura   
started stretching expertly, startling Serena.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, you're next."  
  
Sakura stepped onto the mattress confidently. She astonished everyone, including the   
teacher by doing a smooth double backwards flip, and other extremely difficult moves. Finally,   
she finished with a perfect somersault.  
  
The students and teacher clapped admiringly. Sakura flashed them a modest smile, and   
went to rejoin Serena. Serena eyed her with awe. "You're incredible!"  
  
"Thanks. But I'm not as good as Syaoran," Sakura said.  
  
Serena looked at her curiously. "Who's Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura's face darkened. "He's..." she trailed off, the abruptly said, "I don't want to talk  
about it right now."  
  
"Okay...." Serena was startled by the tone of her voice.  
  
  
  
At the end of school, Serena and Sakura met and slowly walked to Yaten's house. Suddenly, a male   
voice behind them out Sakura's name. "Kinomoto-san! Wait up!" Mieko Honoka, the captain of the   
soccer team, caught up with them. He was quite good looking, the girls noted. Mieko had dark teal  
hair, and light forest green eyes. (A.N. For those who know Fuushigi Yuugi, think of Tamahome   
with short hair, and a little younger! ^-^) He was tall, athletic, and smart. "Hey," he addressed  
Sakura, "Do you want to see a movie with me on Saturday?"  
  
Without thinking, Sakura answered him. "Oh, okay."  
  
Mieko flashed her a charming smile. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven. Bye!"  
  
When he was out of sight, Serena squealed excitedly. "Omigosh! You just got a date with   
one of the hottest guys in the school! And it's your first day!"  
  
"Huh? Of course not! He probably just invited me because he wants to be friends with me!" Sakura protested. "And anyways, you have a lot of admirers! Pay attention to the poor guys!"  
  
"So do you!" Serena shot back amusedly.  
  
"I do?" Sakura looked confused. Serena simply laughed, rolled her eyes and continued   
walking.  
  
  
  
The phone rang. Syaoran picked it up hurriedly. "Did you locate where Sakura is?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran, but no such luck."  
  
"Where can she be?!" Syaoran was frustrated.  
  
"You're stinking rich, and your family is very influential in China! Why don't you phone some   
people with lots of political influence of your acquaintance and ask them to research?"  
  
Syaoran smacked his forehead in annoyance. "Why didn't I think of that before?! If I  
really need to, I can even bribe the people who know where she is!"  
  
"Exactly. Mou, if you weren't so restless and stopped to think for a moment, you'd have thought   
of that a long time ago."  
  
"I gotta go now. Bye." Syaoran hung up.  
  
  
  
Meilin snapped open her cellular phone. Syaoran had just called her and asked her to contact a   
man of great influence of Japan. *I hope we can find Sakura-chan soon. Syaoran hasn't rested in   
days...* the   
black-haired girl sighed sadly. Swiftly, she dialed the number.   
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"May I speak to Mr. Honoka, please?"  
  
"Of course, hold on a minute please."  
  
Meilin tapped her feet on the floor impatiently.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Mr. Honoka?" Meilin asked quickly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, hello, I'm Li Meilin. I am the cousin of the leader of the Li Clan."  
  
"Oh! How may I help you, Ms. Li?"  
  
"Just Meilin, please. My cousin, Li Syaoran, is looking for a girl named Kinomoto Sakura. I'm   
sure you must have heard of her in the news, right?  
  
"Of course! The one who was almost killed?"  
  
"Hai. She's the one"  
  
"Is Li Syaoran the leader of the Li Clan?"  
  
"Mhm. Your family, the Honoka, have always done business with my family. Once, my   
great-grandfather had done a big favor for your great-grandfather, ne?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"So now, the Li Clan is asking the Honoka for a favor in return that they have never asked for   
yet. Will you grant me and Syaoran that favor?"  
  
"Of course. What is it?"  
  
"To track down Sakura, and tell us her location." *Please accept, please accept...* Meilin prayed   
silently.  
  
There was a pause on the other line, then... "You do realize that if I was found out,   
that there would be some... inconveniences?"  
  
"Yes, but your family is in great debt to mine."  
  
"...Very well, then. I will contact you when I find out. Have a good day, Ms. Meilin."  
  
"Arigatou, have a good day as well." Meilin hung up, jubilant. *YES! Wait till I tell Syaoran!*  
She thought excitedly. Quickly, she dialed Syaoran's cellular phone number.  
  
  
  
//Brriiingg// Syaoran picked up his forest green hand phone, and snapped it open.   
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"Meilin! Quick, tell me, did he accept?"  
  
"YES! I'm sure he can find Sakura!"  
  
"Great! Meanwhile, I'll still look for her, too."  
  
Meilin interrupted him abruptly. "No. You, mister, are going to bed. You haven't slept in days!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Off to bed now. Ja ne!" There was a click on the other end as Meilin got off the line.   
Syaoran sighed worriedly. *No matter what, I'll find you, Sakura...*  
  
  
  
*No matter what, I'll find you, Sakura...* Sakura jerked up. *What was that?! It sounded like   
Syaoran's voice!* Then, her face darkened. *But... that's impossible. I can't turn back time... At   
least without the Time Card...* For the second time that day, she sobbed silently on her pillow.  
  
  
  
Serena sat sadly on her bed, holding a picture frame tenderly in her hands. *Darien... I miss you so  
much...* A lone tear slid down her cheek.  
  
(AN: * bangs her fists hard on the keyboard * ARGH! How come I make everyone cry?! Hmph. Nothing   
goes right with me! Now my own story is making me cry! * sniff*)  
  
  
  
At the park near Yaten's mansion...  
  
A girl of seven collapsed on the floor, crying. "Mommy?! Where are you! Mommy?!" She was   
clearly frightened. "It's so dark... MOMMY!" A fresh wave of tears started.   
  
A strange looking creature lurked in the shadows. It's long fangs bared into an evil   
grin. The girl turned, and spotted the shadow. She screamed, but was quickly silenced when the   
creature darted forward and sunk it's teeth into her neck.  
  
  
  
Serena happily bit into her buttered toast. "Yum!" she squealed, then she wolfed down   
the rest.  
  
Everyone else in the room sweatdropped. Including the unseen company. "I don't know how   
she stays that thin when she eats so much food", commented Emerald dryly. Diamond glared at her.   
  
Sakura sighed. Just another 'normal' day... She turned to the TV, and turned the sound   
louder.  
  
"Yesterday night, a seven year old girl named Hoshina Kachirou was mysteriously   
murdered. She was found near the local park in the Lanoka district. The police inspected   
closely, and found two punctures on Hoshina Kachirou's neck. The park has been closed up   
temporarily for inspection."  
  
Sakura turned the TV off and shuddered. "How horrible! How can they do that to an   
innocent little girl!"  
  
Greg nodded emphatically. "I agree! This is horrible!"  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was thinking. *Is it a youma? Two punctures on her neck...* The rest of   
the Starlights were thinking the same thing. Seiji glanced meaningfully at them behind Sakura's   
back. They all recognized the meaning instantly. Tonight, they will have to inspect it   
personally.  
  
  
  
Diamond yawned. "Did you hear about the murder in Lanoka Park?"  
  
"It doesn't concern us, really," Sapphire shrugged nonchalantly. Then, he added, "We're   
dead, remember?"  
  
"I don't get it!" Emerald sulked visibly. "After all she's done, you still love   
Serenity!"  
  
Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Emerald, it's not your place to ask such questions."  
  
Rubeus rolled his eyes. "Can we drop the subject, please? This is getting really tiring."  
  
"I've got an idea," proposed Diamond, "Obviously, Serenity and the others are going to   
check on this mysterious murder. Why not entertain ourselves by checking on this murder as well?"  
  
Emerald agreed with him enthusiastically. "What a wonderful idea!"  
  
"Always quick to agree to anything that Diamond says. Pfft," Rubeus muttered under his   
breath.  
  
  
  
Quietly, Sakura closed her room's door quietly. She had overheard the ghosts talking.   
Clearly, Diamond was in love with Serena, and Emerald was in love with Diamond. *What a   
complicated love triangle! Yet, I do feel sorry for them. Wait... Why would Serena and the   
others want to check out a murder that didn't concern them? I'd better tag along with my cards   
to make sure they're safe.* Sakura decided. She looked at her watch. *Already eight o'clock!*   
  
  
  
"Master, we have killed the girl," said the girl, bowing.  
  
A man's voice was heard from the shadows. "Good. That should get Serenity and the Card   
Mistress' attention. Prepare the arrangements."  
  
"Hai, Master."  
  
"Oh, and if this goes as I want it to, you will be greatly rewarded. If not, then I   
will just have to dispose of you."  
  
  
  
Rei kneeled in front of the blazing fire. *Please, Great Fire, tell me where Serena is!   
I need to know! Please!* In response, the fire roared up, and showed Rei three strange symbols.   
They were an intricate sun, star, and moon. The star shone out more than the other symbols. It   
stood out, glowing gently. *How beautiful...*   
  
  
  
"Well?" Darien asked eagerly, as soon as Rei stepped out of the altar room. "Any news of   
her?"  
  
Rei turned her crimson eyes to him. "I have news... but not of Serena."  
  
The senshi pressed her on with a chorus of multicolored eyes staring at her. Rei sweatdropped.   
"Well, I saw a sun, star and a moon. They were all very decorative and lovely, too!"  
  
Amy quickly searched in her data for a match to Rei's now more precise descriptions of the   
symbols. "Aha! Rei, are these the same symbols you saw in the premonition?"  
  
Rei peered at the tiny compact. "Yes! Those are the ones!" Everyone crowded around Amy, who was   
being trampled to death by the stampede of anxious friends. "Oh my..." Amy turned dot-eyed.  
  
Mina, who was standing on Amy's arm, looked down and exclaimed, "Oh! Gomen!" Hurriedly, she   
stepped off her.  
  
Darien sighed. He wished that the Starlights or the Outers were here. They would be able to make  
more sense of these symbols. He had asked Pluto for help, but she said that she wasn't allowed   
to right now.  
  
A shoulder came to rest on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Darien. We'll find her." Makoto reassured   
him, while thinking at the same time, But will we...?   
  
  
  
Mr. Honoka looked up from his newspaper as he heard the door open. His son walked into the   
living room, a happy smile on his handsome face.   
  
"Hey, Otousan!"   
  
Mr. Honoko raised an eyebrow approvingly. He had never seen his son this happy in some   
time. "Hello, Mieko. Your mother is fixing a snack for you in the kitchen. The maids took a day   
off."  
  
Mieko pranced to the kitchen. As soon as he reached her, he grabbed her into a big hug.   
Mrs. Honoka laughed. "Mieko! How was school today? Judging from your attitude, it was very   
promising!"  
  
Mieko grinned cheekily at her. "As always, mom, you're right. Today was a VERY good   
day."  
  
Mrs. Honoka smiled, and sat down at the white table. "Then I'd like to hear about it."  
  
"Today, there were these two, beautiful exchange students. Their names were Kinomoto   
Sakura and Tsukino Serena," he started. "I like Sakura a better, though, because she's good at   
everything, while Serena is sort of a klutz and her voice is LOUD."  
  
Mrs. Honoko could already guess the end, but she let him finish his story.   
  
"So, after school, I asked her if she wanted to see a movie with me on Saturday, and   
she said yes!" He finished.   
  
"What does she look like?" she asked curiously.   
  
"Sakura? Oh, she has long honey brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She's tall, slim,   
and very sweet." Mieko speculated for a moment. "There's something about her... I can't quite   
explain. It's almost like... magic."  
  
"Do you feel like she's the one for you?"  
  
Mieko nodded fervently. "I think that I... that I'm in love with her..."  
  
Mrs. Honoka frowned slightly. *In love? Hmm...*   
  
  
  
Yaten dragged Taiki and Seiji behind him. Finally, he set them down in a private corner.   
"Look, you guys, I don't think it's safe for Serena to come with us to inspect the murder. This   
could be very dangerous for her."  
  
Taiki blinked. "Yeah, but Serena will never accept being left behind. How are we going   
to keep her here?"  
  
Seiji frowned and said, "We could drop some sleeping potion in her drink."  
  
"And WHERE will we get that?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Oops."  
  
"Baka!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"Guys, fighting won't help." Taiki said severely.  
  
"Okay, how about dishing up one of the old spell books from the Silver Millennium? We   
could find a sleep enchantment," Yaten suggested, lime green eyes thoughtful.  
  
Taiki and Seiji brightened up considerably. "Yeah!" they exclaimed in chorus.   
  
Everyone trouped to the attic. They stopped and sweatdropped when they saw the mess   
before them. "This is going to be a long search..."  
  
  
  
Shikone Mau yawned delicately. She had long, wavy dark mauve hair, and startlingly gray   
eyes. Her features were well shaped, and her skin was tanned. Shikone picked up a hand mirror   
outlined with precious gems and admired herself adoringly on it. She was very beautiful, and   
rich, and obviously took advantage of it. *It's almost a sin to be as lovely as I am,* she thought   
vainly. Idly, she gestured with her hand at a lipstick on her neat dresser. Slowly, it floated to   
her. *Plus, with my power of moving things with a flick of my hand, I'm more than just a beautiful  
girl.* She applied the dark red lip gloss on, and observed the result critically. Perfect.   
Shikone flicked her wrist at her closet door. It opened, and a maroon velvet dress flew towards  
her waiting hands. She slipped the beautiful dress on, and stared at herself in the mirror. *I'm   
much, much more than perfect...*  
  
(A.N. She's so vain!)  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her room's door. With a sigh of impatience, Shikone   
opened the door. "What?!" She asked, frustrated. The servant who had knocked curtsied deeply to  
her.   
  
"Mistress, there is a man in the waiting room who asks to see you."  
  
Shikone's interest sparked. "What does he look like?"  
  
"He is very handsome, mistress. And by the look of his clothes, he is rich, too."  
  
"The dark and serious type, or the light and easygoing type?"  
  
"I think dark, mistress."  
  
"Tell him I'm coming, then."  
  
"Yes, mistress." The servant closed the door behind her.  
  
Shikone examined herself a last time. She smirked, and headed downstairs. As she   
approached the waiting room, she rearranged her dress, and straightened her back.   
  
When she entered the highly furnished room, she saw a black haired man with deep, violet   
eyes. Shikone suddenly felt very unsettled. This man, for some strange reason, radiated a sense   
of power and cunningness. It was almost as if he was royalty. She shivered lightly. *I wonder   
what this man wants...* Her self-assurance had suddenly deserted her.  
  
The stranger turned to her direction and looked at her with no apparent emotion on his   
face. Shikone gulped nervously. She felt as if she was being examined by a scientist. This man   
obviously had some sort of power over her, and THAT, she did not like. Shikone was always used   
to being the superior one, and the man in front of her made her feel like she was worth nothing.   
She was startled from her thoughts when he started to speak.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Mau," he said in a deep, baritone voice. "My name is Komodo Seiko.   
I have come to visit you for reasons strictly concerning business."  
  
Shikone's eyed widened in recognition. The Komodo family owned a huge branch of commerce   
worldwide. "I am honored that you have seen fit to do business with the Mau family," she said   
ceremoniously. "But I am afraid that my father is not at home this very moment."  
  
Seiko waved his hand impatiently. "No, no, I have come to 'do business' with you."  
  
"M-me?!"  
  
"You have certain... abilities which would be convenient for me."   
  
Shikone narrowed her gray eyes. "How do you know about my powers?!"   
  
Seiko's cold, violet eyes glinted and the room was suddenly filled with precious jewels,   
gold, silver, and bronze. Shikone gasped delightedly, bent down, and picked up a diamond the   
size of her palm. Seiko coolly glanced at the rest off the riches, and they suddenly disappeared. The only thing left that proves that it wasn't an illusion, was the diamond, which still was gripped in her hand. "You see, Miss Mau, you have enormous magical potential. I would pay you a great deal to have you work for me in secret." He narrowed his silvery purple eyes. "Mind you, madam, this proposition is absolutely secret. No one else at all is to know about what we have talked about."   
  
Shikone hesitated, then asked, "What is the work you want me to do?"  
  
Seiko grinned sardonically. "I'm sure you have heard about a girl in the news called   
Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Shikone frowned. "You mean the one in the car explosion?"  
  
"Yes. You see, it was the work of one of my faithful servants who had not carried out my   
plan successfully." He smirked. "Of course, I'm also sure that you won't make the same mistake."  
  
Shikone gasped and lost her composure for a moment, then thought it over. A part of her   
said that this was wrong... but the other part of her said that this was going to be fun. Her icy   
gray eyes turned to Seiko. "Then the fun begins. I won't disappoint you like your other servant   
did. I'm a very efficient person."  
  
Seiko smiled coldly. "I knew you would see things my way, Miss Mau."  
  
  
  
  
A.N. I really hope you liked this story! E-mails are welcome at atlantisforester@aol.com ^-^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four (A.R)  
  
  
A.N. Thank you all for reviewing me! ^-^' Actually, I didn't even expect ONE person to review my   
story. Ohohoho........ -_-/// Okay, I read some of the reviews and noticed that some people   
didn't really get what I changed to make it convenient for my story. Um, in the review Missy-chan   
wrote, I realized the problem about the age and the Clow Cards. Sakura captured the cards when  
she was ten. Now she's fifteen. Um... let's just say that Sakura finished capturing the cards  
when she was ten. See, it's all really inconvenient for me cuz I didn't write the first two   
chapters. I'll change some stuff in Chapter One and Two so you can all understand it better.   
Well, on with the fourth chapter! Oh, and the Yukito zombie thing never happens in my fic!  
  
  
Disclaimer: CCS and SM NOT mine. Don't push it.  
  
  
Taiki brandished an old, dusty volume. "I found it!" he exclaimed happily. Yaten and   
Seiji rushed over and grabbed the book at the same time. After having scowled at each other   
some time, Yaten carefully opened it. They almost immediately found a spell for an enchanted   
sleep... that would last for a thousand years. Yaten, Seiji and Taiki sweatdropped. "That   
DEFINITELY won't do," Seiji said slowly. They turned the page.   
  
"Aha! This is it!" Seiji yelled triumphantly. He read the title aloud, "A spell to make   
a person fall into a deep sleep for several hours."  
  
Taiki hesitated. He looked at Yaten and Seiji. "Are you sure we should do this? Isn't it   
probably safer to bring Serena along with us?"  
  
Yaten frowned at him. "Do you want Serena in danger?"  
  
"No... but still..."  
  
Seiji butted in. "Oh, come on! Let's just put the spell on her, wait till it takes   
effect, and we'll leave to inspect the murder!"  
  
Taiki sighed. "Fine."  
  
  
  
Serena fiddled with her hair and looked dully at her homework. *I don't wanna do my   
homework!* She whined to herself. *And plus, it's MATH!* Her stomach growled. Serena's eyes lit.   
*I know! I'll go get something to eat!* She got up and headed out from her room. On her way to   
the kitchen, she heard voices that sounded like it was coming from upstairs. Curious, she climbed   
the stair that led to the attic, and peeked through a crack in the door. She saw Yaten, Taiki,   
and Seiji clustered together looking at a dusty old volume. *I wonder what they're up to..."   
she thought. Quietly, she listened to the conversation.  
  
~~~  
  
Taiki hesitated. He looked at Yaten and Seiji. "Are you sure we should do this? Isn't it   
probably safer to bring Serena along with us?"  
  
Yaten frowned at him. "Do you want Serena in danger?"  
  
"No... but still..."  
  
Seiji butted in. "Oh, come on! Let's just put the spell on her, wait till it takes   
effect, and we'll leave to inspect the murder!"  
  
Taiki sighed. "Fine."  
  
  
~~~  
  
Serena's eyes were wide. Who were they going to put a spell on? Sakura? *Or me?* she   
wondered. She furrowed her delicate brows. But why would they put a spell on her? Well, then she   
would put up a shield around her with the Imperium Silver crystal. Serena crept back to her room,  
completely forgetting about her food. Slowly, she activated the crystal and put up a shield. *That  
should do,* she decided. Glancing at her watch, she realised that it was already eight o'clock.   
  
  
  
  
Seiji closed the book decidedly. "Okay, we activated the spell. We can go now."  
  
They all trooped out of the attic. None of them realized that Serena, dressed in black,   
was following them. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiji didn't realize either that Sakura was following   
them too, using the Illusion and Silent cards. Illusion made it look as if she wasn't there, and   
the Silent muffled the sounds of her movements. Further back, Diamond and his company looked at   
the sight amusedly and followed as well.  
  
They all arrived at the Lanoka Park thirty minutes later. Police cars were clustered   
around the whole park, policemen standing guard everywhere.Seiji sighed exasperatedly and jumped  
smoothly over the police cars, dozing policeman, and gates. Yaten and Taiki did the same, and   
landed with catlike grace in the silent greenery of the park, in the shadows of the trees.   
  
Serena simply used her Luna Pen to make her look like one of the policemen, and went   
through the crowd. She transformed back after she passed the gates and melted behind a bunch of   
tall trees.   
  
Sakura summoned the Jump card, and leaped over the policemen and the gates, like the   
Starlights, still invisible. The ghosts just strolled through everything.   
  
Yaten quietly headed towards the place where the girl was said to have been killed,   
everyone else in suite. Accidentally, Serena bumped into Seiji when she tripped over a root.  
Seiji jumped and swirled around. By then, Serena had scrambled up, and her shield and   
disguise had faded away. "SERENA!" Seiji hissed as quietly as he could, eyes wide. "How...   
what?!" Yaten and Taiki joined him, and the three of them frowned lightly at Serena. Serena   
blushed guiltily. Seiji sighed, and whispered, "Never mind. You'll tell us later." He shot a   
wry look at his two other companions. "I guess you ended up coming with us anyways, so let's   
just check this out together."  
  
Diamond fumed at Seiji. "How DARE he talk to Serenity like that!!!" Emerald scowled in  
Serena's direction, and hurried to coo at Diamond, trying to get his attention. Sapphire let out   
a long suffering sigh, and sweatdropped. Rubeus contented himself by glaring at Emerald who was   
starting to sicken him.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was frowning, trying to figure something out. *How were Yaten, Taiki   
and Seiji able to jump such heights? Hmm... I feel like I'm missing something important here...*  
  
  
  
  
Unknown to all, a figure suck around in the shadows, observing them with ususual   
interest.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura jumped, then frowned. She sensed something strange nearby. It tingled her second   
sight unpleasantly. Following her instincts, she approached the direction of where the sense came   
from. When she saw what she had been looking for, she froze in horror. A creature unlike any she   
had ever seen before lurked behind the tall trees. At that moment, she could not control a   
scream coming from her throat. Her invisibility spell wavered and faded away when she lost her   
guard.  
  
  
  
  
Serena heard someone scream from behind a bunch of thick trees. Swiftly, Serena, Seiji,   
Yaten and Taiki ran towards where the scream came from. As soon as they reached the hidden   
clearing, they saw a horrible monster with long, bloodied yellow fangs attack a girl. The girl's   
back was turned to them, so none of them could see who she was. In her right hand, she held a   
pink staff topped with a golden star in a pink circle with tiny wings adorning it. In her left   
hand were a bunch of ancient looking cards. The stranger, not realizing that she had an audience,  
threw a card forward and cried out, "Shield Card! Form a bubble of protection around me to fend   
off the attacks! Shield! Release and dispell!" A wind blew around her, and a pink bubble formed,   
surrounding her. No matter how much the monster tried, it could not get it's claws to pierce the   
magic.   
  
Serena and the Starlights had watched all this, slack-jawed and in a daze. Serena was the   
first to shake off her shock and yelled out her phrase to transform her into Sailor Moon. A   
bright light surrounded her, and she stood in her accustomary pause. The monster finally saw her,   
and lunged for Sailor Moon instead of attacking the stranger. The girl turned around, and gasped.  
Serena stared at the girl's face for a second till realisation dawned on her. "SAKURA?!?!" she   
shrieked unbecomingly. Sakura's eyes widened. The monster took advantage of Sailor Moon's   
distraction and jumped to sink it's teeth into her throat. Sakura yelped and threw forward   
another card frantically. "Windy Card! Form a chain to bind the uh...thing! Windy! Release and   
dispell!!!" A translucent woman with wings appeared and bound the monster tight with sparkling,   
swirling wind. The monster stuggled for a while, then gave up and bowed it's head in submission.   
Serena was in a loss of words. Seiji, Yaten, and Taiki simply gawped. The ghosts had disappeared   
some while ago, before the fight had begun.  
  
Sakura stared at her own handiwork. She seriously didn't know what do do now. Windy was   
waiting patiently, holding the ugly creature tight in it's makeshift chains. Sakura's mind raced.  
She couldn't set it free, or it would harm other people. But she couldn't destroy it either,   
because somewhere during the fight, she had glimpsed sorrow in it's eyes, the only nice thing   
about it. It was almost as if it was attacking her because it was forced to. Suddenly, she heard   
a girl's voice in her head. *Seal it... Make up a new phrase to capture it into a card...*   
Sakura protested to the voice. *But it's not a Clow Card or a Sakura Card!* This time, the voice   
became more insistent. *Seal it! Make up a phrase and seal it!* Sakura grumbled. *All right.* She  
turned to Windy and the creature. "Um..... Become a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!" The   
creature abruptly changed shape. From an ugly monster with fangs and claws, it turned into a   
lovely unicorn. It's large, clear blue eyes turned on Sakura. It whinnied happily and turned into   
a card which flew to Sakura's waiting hand.   
  
(A.N. I know, I know, it's a lousy sealing phrase. But bear with it, cuz I can't think of   
anything better for the moment.)  
  
Yaten cleared his throat shakily. "It... it seems like this is going to be a long night,   
full of explanations, huh?"  
  
Sakura nodded sheepishly. She turned to look at Serena. For the first time, she realized   
what Serena was wearing. A blue and white fuku with a red bow. In the middle of the bow was   
pinned and intricate brooch. White gloves that stopped elbow high, and red boots that reached the  
knees. It suddenly dawned on Sakura. "Sai.......Sailor Moon?!!!" she whispered, eyes a little   
wild.   
  
Serena shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Yup, this is definitely gonna be a long   
night..." she murmured to herself. Looking up, she said to everyone, "Um, I think we should head   
home now. We made a lot of noise, and policemen are probably going to be all over here soon."  
  
  
  
  
Seiko angrily threw his glass of wine against the wall, where it shattered into pieces.  
"Damnit!" He whipped around to face the old man, who inched fearfully away from him. "Can't   
you do ANYTHING right?!" he snarled. Sucking in a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down.   
"You are an incompetent, idiotic servant! I raised you two ranks higher, expecting you to be able   
to get rid of the Card Mistress! You failed once, so I gave you another chance, and you failed   
again AND lost us a rare Youma!" The man cowered under Seiko's dangerously glittering eyes. "For   
that, I shall do myself a favor and rid myself of you!"  
  
The old man screamed, "NO!!! I'll do ANYTHING! NO!!! PLEASE! NO!!!!!" It was too late.   
Seiko snapped his fingers, and the man's body started to smoke, then burst into flames, and   
disappeared.   
  
Seiko sniffed disdainfully. He rang a bell. In a few seconds, a slave came to his door.  
"Go fetch Akemi and Tadane."  
  
"Yes, Master." The slave bowed and left. A few minutes later, the slave came back with   
two girls. He bowed again and left. Seiko glanced coldly at Atemi and Tadane. "Well? Heiko failed  
me, and I hope you won't. I have been waiting very long for you to put your plan into action, but  
I still have no report that you two are working on it at all." He narrowed his eyes. "You'd   
better have a good excuse for this inactivity."  
  
Tadane gulped. "Uh... master, the p-plan will be put to action this m-month," she   
promised, stuttering.   
  
Seiko raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Really?"  
  
Atemi nodded fiercely, "Yes! Maybe even this week!"  
  
His dark purple eyes showed no hint of emotion. "Very well, then. But," his tone was   
warning, "if you fail me, it'll be the end of you two."  
  
"H-hai, master."  
  
  
  
  
Serena, Yaten, Taiki, Greg and Seiji settled down on the sofa and looked expectantly at   
Sakura. After a moment of silence, Serena hesitantly asked, "May I see this new card?"   
  
Sakura nodded and handed it to her.   
  
Serena read aloud something inscribed on the card. "The Pierce. Hmm... weird name. So,   
what do these cards do?" she asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I suppose I'll explain everything now and get it over with.  
  
"When I was ten, I had found a strange looking book called 'Clow' in my dad's library.  
I opened it and accidentally released 52 cards. Then, I met Kero, who came from the book. He was   
the guardian beast of these cards. I found out that these Clow Cards were dangerous forces, each  
controlling either a minor or major element. I became a Card Captor and started to recapture these   
elements into cards. After that, I met a guy named Li Syaoran and his cousin, Li Meilin. Syaoran  
helped me capture some cards and got some of his own as well. Meilin didn't have any magical   
abilities, but she fought with us anyways. Tomoyo, my best friend, didn't have magical powers   
either, but she came along and taped the captures. When I caught the last card, I was around   
eleven. Then I met Hiragiwaza (A.N. Is that how you spell Eriol's last name???) Eriol. At first   
we all thought he was an enemy, but then we eventually found out that he was Clow Reed's   
incarnation and that he was trying to help me turn the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. So I did,   
and I finally had peace in my life... until I got into that car accident."  
  
Serena and her companions were stunned. After a moment of recollecting, she asked, "But  
who's Clow Reed?"  
  
"Oh, he was the most powerful magician in the world. Clow Reed was the one who sealed   
these elements into cards," Sakura explained. She frowned. "Okay, now I told you my story. But   
Serena, YOU were Sailor Moon?!"  
  
Serena grimaced. "Yeah, I know. How can the ditzy blonde be a famous hero? I never asked   
to be Sailor Moon... well, I did, but I never knew that it would come true. I was fourteen at   
that time. Luna, my cat, had discovered me. She came to me and told me that I was Sailor Moon. I  
was completely shocked of the fact that a CAT was talking to me. Plus, she had a crescent moon   
BALD SPOT!"  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Anyways, I became a Sailor Scout, and one by one, Luna and me found the other Sailor   
Scouts while fighting an evil force led by a woman called Queen Beryl. After we found all the   
Scouts, we searched for the reincarnation of the Moon Princess, whom we were supposed to protect.  
Around the final battle between me and Beryl, we found out that 'I' was the reincarnation of the   
Moon Princess, Princess Serenity! Then we found out that Darien Shields was the reincarnation of   
Prince Endymion, the Prince of Earth! Endymion was the lover of Serenity in the past." Serena   
sweatdropped, "But... erm... at that time, I used to bump all the time into Darien, and we always   
fought, Darien calling me a ditz and klutz, and me calling him a jerk and my archenemy. After we  
found out that I was the Princess, and he the Prince, we realized that in fact, we were in love.  
Right now, he's my boyfriend.   
  
"Then a new enemy came from the future. The Dark Moon family. I fought Rubeus, Emerald,   
and their Prince, Diamond."   
  
Sakura's eyes widened. *DIAMOND?! RUBEUS, EMERALD?!" she shrieked mentally to herself,  
shell shocked. *They were EVIL?!*  
  
"Catsy and her three sisters fought us too, but they then asked me to turn them to the   
good side. They're living very happily now. Sapphire, Diamond's brother, fought against us, but   
at the end, turned to our side." Serena bent her head regretfully, "Unfortunately, he was wounded  
by the Death Phantom, the one who had really been behind all this, and died. We found out that   
all this was not really Diamond, Emerald or Rubeus' faults. The Death Phantom had manipulated   
them. I destroyed Emerald and Rubeus, but Diamond, who was actually in love with me, and   
protected me from the Death Phantom, and died. Oh! I forgot to tell you about Rini! Rini is my  
future daughter." Serena's eyes softened. "I call her a spore a lot, but I actually care more   
about her than I care about myself."  
  
Sakura smiled gently. "I can tell by the way you talk about her that it's true."  
  
"Yeah..." Serena murmured. "Now I'll tell you the rest of my story."  
  
(A.N. ARGH! I can't write down ALL of Serena's story! It's WAY too long!!! Hmm, I guess   
I'll skip it by writing down, "One hour later..." ^_^/// )  
  
  
One hour later...  
  
  
  
  
Sakura leaned back, sucking in a deep breath. "Woah...That's some story..."  
  
Seiji's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Well, you have quite an extraordinary story   
yourself," he remarked.  
  
"So that's why I got that vision that there would be cards set loose in the world if you   
died..." Greg mused.  
  
Serena tilted her head. "Why didn't you say that you could stay at your friend Tomoyo's  
house, or at Syaoran's, Meilin's, or Yukito's?"  
  
Sakura sighed, "Tomoyo was on a trip with her mom, and Yukito was on an expedition.   
And... Well, Syaoran is always so busy, I didn't want to bother him. Meilin lives with him, so   
that rules out Meilin, too."  
  
Taiki raised an eyebrow. "That guy lives ALONE with a girl his age? Isn't he a little   
young for that?"  
  
Sakura giggled, "He loves Meilin like a sister. And they're not alone. Wei, their butler,   
lives with them." She sobered up. "But I sort of feel sorry for Meilin. She loves Syaoran the way  
a girl loves a guy. But Syaoran will never see more to her than a sister, even if they're   
engaged."  
  
Seiji's eyes widened, "They're ENGAGED?! But they're only 15!!!"  
  
"Their families arranged it when they were little. Syaoran is trying to cancel the   
engagement, though." Sakura's face was clueless. "I wonder why he started trying to break it off   
so hard since Eriol came..."  
  
*She should have said 'for who', not why,* Serena thought.  
  
Yaten stretched, yawning. "I think we should all go to bed, now," he suggested. "It's   
past midnight."  
  
Everyone agreed with him and retired to their rooms.  
  
  
  
  
Atemi braided her long, red hair. "Dane, are you ready? We have to leave for Lanoka in   
an hour."  
  
"I just have to finish packing my books, and I'll be ready," replied her twin. When she  
had packed the last, thick volume, Tadane turned back to Atemi, eyes suddenly serious. "You do  
know that if we screw this one, not only will we be in risk of losing our lives, but we'll also  
risk the death of Mother. She's getting sicker, and we need this money to get better doctors for   
her."  
  
Atemi sighed. "It just doesn't feel right! How many lives must we take to save one   
person's life--" she was interrupted when Tadane slapped her face, eyes shining with unshed   
tears.  
  
"Don't you dare say that!!!" she hissed. "Maybe you don't care if Mother dies or not, but  
'I' do!"  
  
Tears welled up from Atemi's eyes. "I do care!!!" she yelled back, voice shaking, "Mother   
is one of the most important people to me in the world! I'd do ANYTHING to keep her alive!!!"  
  
Tadane had started to cry, too. "Then we CAN'T fail this mission!"  
  
Atemi nodded. Tadane's face softened, and she hugged her sibling, "I'm sorry I slapped   
you," she apologized sincerely. "I just couldn't stand it when you talked about Mother as if she   
was just a person you didn't really care about."  
  
"It's okay, Dane." Atemi said a little coldly. Tadane turned sad hazel eyes onto her   
twin. *Atemi changed so much ever since we started working for Komodo Seiji... But, then again,   
so did I... I wonder what will happen to us when we lose control...* She hugged Atemi tighter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A woman in her late forties wearing a hospital gown looked tenderly at a picture frame   
in her hand. You could tell by the palor of her face that she was very sick. Her once shining,   
glossy red hair was now dull, and limp. Emerald eyes that must have once sparkled with life were   
now tired and worn. A nurse knocked and stepped inside the small room. "Mrs. Tademi Satoshi?" the   
nurse asked curtly. Tademi looked up and nodded wearily. "Yes?"  
  
"I have the papers containing your test results from the last checkup," the nurse stated   
coldly. "Would you like to see them?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She handed them over to her. Tademi's green eyes swiftly ran over the neat, printed black   
words, and widened slightly, then fell into a state of almost unatural calm. "I see..." she   
murmured softly. Looking up at the nurse again, she asked her, "So... this means that there is no  
hope, doesn't it?"  
  
For a second, the nurse's hostile face dropped, and was replaced by a compassionate look.  
But that was short lived. "I should think so."  
  
"Could you please ask the doctor to call up a lawyer, please? I'd like to arrange some   
things before I... pass on to a new life."  
  
The nurse bowed, and left the room. Tademi sighed, and leaned back into the cushions. She   
picked up the picture frame again. Two red-haired, hazel eyed twins were laughing while hugging  
each other. Tademi gazed at the picture lovingly. *My darling girls... Please be careful when I'm   
gone...*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up to the annoying ring of her alarm clock. She opened one eye and glanced at   
the clock, squealed, and jerked out of bed. "I'm late!!!" she wailed as she hurriedly brushed her   
teeth, washed her face, and dressed. Quickly, she braided her long hair, grabbed her bag, and   
rushed out of her room. She only stopped to knock loudly at Serena's door, and yelled through it,  
"Serena! We're gonna be late for school!!!" Almost immediately, she heard Serena zoom around in   
her room, getting ready for school.   
  
In a few seconds, she stepped out of her room to join Sakura. Together, they dashed in a   
record speed towards their high school which was a few blocks away.   
  
*I wish I had my rollerblades,* Sakura thought mournfully. The girls arrived at the   
Physics class just before the first bell. Lucky for them, the Physics teacher was late today.   
They still had time to chat a little before class started.   
  
Serena settled down on a desk next to Sakura's and turned to talk to her. She shrieked   
when a guy who looked astonishingly like Melvin (A.N. ^_^' I'm sorry! I just couldn't help   
myself! *sweatdrop*) popped up out of nowhere. "YAAARRGGGHHHH!!!!" Serena yelped. The boy with   
the weird glasses ignored her shriek, and proceeded to talk very quickly. Sakura's eyes were   
wide, and she stared at the boy as if he had just grown horns. (A.N. Sakura doesn't know Melvin,   
of course. She was just surprised when he popped up.)   
  
"Hello!" he said overenthusiastic. "My name is Aashi! You don't know me, but I know you   
quite well from gossip! Oh, have you heard about the two new exchange students? According to my   
research on their background, it seems that their father had abandoned them when they were small,   
and that their mother is very sick! I also heard that they were very pretty!" Suddenly, Aashi had   
stars and hearts in his eyes, and faced Serena, "But I'm sure that they aren't half as beautiful   
as you are, Tsukino Serena! Will you go out with me?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Sakura collapsed from her chair, a huge sweatdrop rolling down her face  
  
Serena sweatdropped and chose to ignore the last comments. *ARGH! Why is it that all   
nerds seem attracted to ME?! Can't they go moon over someone else!!!!!!!* she thought, annoyed.   
But her attention had perked up at the mention of new exchange students. *Hmm, wonder who they   
are...* Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher, who had just arrived. Aashi rushed back to   
his desk after having given a lovesick glance to Serena, who wanted to gag. The teacher made a   
role call, then cleared his throat.   
  
"Class, today we have two new exchange students. Tadane, Atemi Satoshi, please come in."  
  
  
A.N. R+R please!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
  
A.N. Okay, I want to give the previous chapters titles, but... *sweatdrop* I can't think of any names! Right now, I'm accepting ideas for chapter titles!!! ^_^' Ohohoho... Actually, I wanted to make chapter four longer, but there was no more space in Notepad! I can't believe it's limited! So let's see... I think I left off where Atemi and Tadane are two new exchange students in Serena and Sakura's class! (Surprise, surprise!) I'm really sorry that I take such a long time to write a chapter, but it can't be helped, really. I don't have much time lately, cuz my mom's new hobby is: making me study during vacation time! =0( *gags* I hate studying!!! Well, on with Chapter Five!  
  
  
On the end of the previous chapter: ""Class, today we have two new exchange students. Tadane, Atemi Satoshi, please come in."   
  
  
Serena stared curiously at the two girls. She had to admit, they were very pretty. Both had long, fiery red hair in a braid, and dark, forest green eyes. They were of average height, and slender. Unless their wear different clothes, they were exactly identical. The teacher gestured them to the empty seats beside Serena. Obediently, they headed over to their respective seats, and settled down quietly. Serena tentatively smiled at them. One of them smiled in a friendly manner at her, while the other one scowled back. Serena sweatdropped a little. *Well, I guess the second one is antisocial,* she thought.   
  
Meanwhile, Sakura frowned and examined them out of the corner of her eye suspiciously. She used her magical sight, and wasn't all that surprised when she saw that Tadane and Atemi had a bit of magic in their blood. It wasn't very strong, but it was there. The curious thing was that one had a pleasant, honey colored aura, while the other had a russet tinted aura. Another surprising thing was that the one who had scowled possessed the soft aura, while the one who had smiled had the russet one. *Weird...* Sakura shrugged it off and turned her attention back on the drawling Physics teacher.   
  
  
  
  
  
The bell rang, and it was break time. Serena chattered incessantly at Sakura. "So, what do you think of the new transfer students?"  
  
Sakura answered her, bleary eyed. "They're nice, I suppose." She had decided not to worry Serena by telling her about the auras. She was about to say something else, but was interrupted when the twins joined them.   
  
"Hi! My name is Satoshi Atemi," one said cheerfully. She gestured towards her identical sister, who was sulking a bit behind her. "This is my sister, Tadane."  
  
"My name is Tsukino Serena!" Serena replied happily. She turned to Tadane. "Hi!"  
  
Tadane contented herself by frowning at Serena. Serena sweatdropped. "Uh... did I say something that offended you?" she inquired.  
  
Atemi barged in. "Oh no, of course not! Tadane just isn't very social."   
  
"Okay.." Serena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, who's your friend?" Atemi asked.   
  
"Oh, her name is Kinomoto Sakura." Serena nudged Sakura with her elbow. Sakura, a bit uncertain, said hello.   
  
Atemi smiled at Sakura. "Oh, I see. I guess you don't socialize much either, do you?"  
  
Serena frowned to herself. Sakura was not at all antisocial. In fact, she was more social than Serena, herself! Something wasn't right about the way Sakura was acting. She decided that she would ask Sakura about it later.   
  
"Then I suppose that you and my sister will become quite close, because you are so similar!" Atemi exclaimed. "Oh, Serena, can you show me around here? I'm sure that Sakura would be pleased to show Tadane around, right?"  
  
Sakura didn't like at all the way Atemi hadn't really given her a choice. She sighed inwardly. ""No problem at all," she said.  
  
Serena immediately left with Atemi, cheerfully naming the chemistry room, and the other places.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tadane frowned irritatedly at her sister's shrinking figure. *She should take this seriously! A lot is at stake on this!* Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sakura's emerald green eyes were looking at her curiously. Tadane felt a little unnerved by the profoundness of the pools of emerald. She suddenly realized that Sakura looked a lot like her mother, except much younger. Tadane felt sad that she would have to kill her. *But I have no choice if I want Mother to live...* she thought, chagrined.  
  
Sakura had placed a hand on her shoulder. For a second, Tadane's face softened and she glimpsed a flash of sadness in her eyes. But that was short-lived. Tadane's face returned to that cold mask she had worn all morning. Nervously, Sakura cleared her throat. "Uh, why don't we get you familiar with the west wing?" Tadane nodded silently. Sakura slipped into her magical sight for a minute. Tadane was the one who had the pleasant, honey tinted aura. Sakura slightly lifted her eyebrows.   
  
  
  
  
  
Atemi laughed as Serena told her a funny story about the math teacher. Suddenly, Serena asked her, "Atemi, did something happen to your sister? How did she become like that?"  
  
Atemi sobered. "Well, you see... our mother is in the hospital. She's in a very critical condition. Tadane was always extremely close to Mother. I was too, but not as much as Tadane was. Before she got sick, Tadane was a very happy, cheerful girl, but now... she just sort of lost her happiness." *Wait... why am I telling her this?* Atemi thought, confused.  
  
Serena patted her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry..." she said sympathetically. Atemi nodded unconsciously. She looked up to Serena's deep blue eyes. They were full of understanding, and that comforted Atemi a bit. Suddenly, she realized that she had gone off guard, and hardened with resolve. *I can't go soft now! We have to complete our mission to destroy Sailor Moon and the Card Mistress! I will succeed!*   
  
Serena felt a chill in her spine. She shivered slightly.   
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Serena, Atemi, Sakura, and Tadane rejoined, Atemi guided Tadane away, claiming that they had to get to class. Serena and Sakura waved at them, then headed to math class. Sakura groaned. "I HATE math!" she exclaimed unhappily.  
  
"Ditto on that," responded Serena, making a face. "Hey, what day is it today?"  
  
"Friday. Phew, at least we don't have school tomorrow!"   
  
Serena half-skipped. "Yay!" Then, she stopped and turned to Sakura. "Hey, that means your date with Mieko is tomorrow!"  
  
"Eh?! Oh, no! I completely forgot!" Sakura exclaimed. Then, she crossed her arms stubbornly. "And it is NOT a date! It's just a meeting between friends!"  
  
Serena scoffed. "Yeah, right. If I didn't already have a boyfriend, I would have gone out with him very happily. You don't have a boyfriend, so why can't you just admit it's a date?!" Serena was surprised when Sakura stopped. She scrutinized Sakura's face. It was devoid of emotion.   
  
"Well, I know that the person I love will never have the same feelings about me," she said darkly.  
  
"Huh? Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, I never asked him. But I'm pretty sure. I guess I'll just have to be happy by being his friend."  
  
"What?! Does he know that you love him?"   
  
"No, at least I don't think so, and I hope not. He's totally clueless about those sort of things."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Sakura hesitated for a momen. "Li Syaoran."  
  
"Is he part of the Li Family?!"  
  
"Yeah! How did you know?!"  
  
"Are you kidding??! The Li Family is FAMOUS!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"I'll have to ask him about it someday..."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the school bell. Serena sighed gustily. "Great," she complained loudly, "We have math next! UGH! I hate math with all my heart!!!!!!!" She glared in the direction of the math room. Sakura giggled.   
  
  
  
  
  
Atemi yanked Tadane by her arm into an empty classroom. After checking around to see if anyone saw them, she said, "It's time. We have to start today if you want to get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
Tadane narrowed her green eyes at the fidgeting girl in front of her. "You know that once we start, there's no turning back."   
  
"I know. I don't want to turn back." Atemi was slightly unnerved by her sister's emotionless stance. She fingered a curiously carved silver pendant around her neck. Engaved on the middle of the gleaming disk was an elaborate 'A'. Abruptly, she said, "I hope you're not going soft, Tadane." Her eyes turned as cold as ice, "It would be a shame to back out just now, wouldn't it? I trust you have better judgement than to waste a person of your caliber by turning over to the other side, my dear. Even if you are my sister, my first priority is to our Master. Yours should be too."  
  
"My first priority is to Mother!" Tadane retorted defiantly. "And maybe you should remember that 'I' am the elder and dominant twin!" She promtly left the classroom, leaving behind a slightly angry sister.   
  
  
  
  
  
\\\RING\\\  
  
Syaoran picked up the phone with a scowl on his face. Who in the world would call him at such an ungodly hour?! "Moshi-moshi?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"My dear son! It's your mother!"  
  
"OKAASAN?!?!" Syaoran yelped.   
  
"Good morning, darling! I called to ask you a favor!"  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked cautiously.  
  
"Well you see, there is a business meeting concerning a contract between our company and Hitako Industries to be held this afternoon at Crossroads, Tokyo. It's a small town not far from Tomoeda. Since you are fully capable of handling this important meeting, and since you are in Japan anyways, I'd like you to take over for me, dear!"  
  
"NANI?!" Syaoran yelled in the direction of the mouthpiece. "I don't have time to go to that meeting! I have to find Sakura!"  
  
"Now, now, Syaoran. Be reasonable. I'm sure that just a few hours won't delay anything."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "When is the meeting?" he asked unhappily.  
  
"Three o'clock!" She chirped.  
  
"I guess I'll take the jet plane." (A.N. *_* WOW!!! Syaoran-chan has a private jet plane!)  
  
"That's a dear! I already sent you an e-mail with the details! Goodbye!"   
  
There was a click on the other end of the phone. Syaoran sighed and put down the telephone. He looked at the time. It was only four in the morning! *Well, since I'm already awake; no point in trying to go back to sleep. I suppose I'll go do my morning exercise...* He dressed and picked up his sword and trudged toward the roof.   
  
  
  
  
  
Rei promptly started screaming at the very late Minako (A.N. I decided to switch to the japanese names for the senshi! Sorry!) as soon as she arrived at the door of the temple. "You're LATE!!!"   
  
Minako peered at her from half shut eyes. "Well, if you wanted me to come early, you could have not scheduled a senshi meeting this early in the MORNING!"  
  
Rei humphed, "Well, if you weren't such a ditz, you would find that waking up early is quite refreshing."  
  
"Only you could say that, Rei." Minako remarked. "Anyways, any sign of Serena's whereabouts yet?" she asked Amy.  
  
Amy frowned slightly. "Um, no. But I'm starting to form the theory that it's possible that she could be staying with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. I'm not positive, but it's possible."  
  
Rei glanced at the clock suspended on the wall. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! I totally forgot that it's my turn to open the gift shop today!" She hurried out, leaving the rest of the senshi and Mamoru behind. They shrugged, and continued the meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran was dragged all around Crossroads by Meilin, who was enthusiastically shopping everywhere. "Oooh!" she exclaimed when they stopped in front of a temple. "This temple looks so much like Ms. Mizuki's temple back at Tomoeda! Come on! Let's check out the gift shop!" Syaoran followed her, his face set in a scowl, and his arms loaded with baggage.   
  
When they arrived at the small booth, Syaoran raised his eyebrows at the sight of the girl in the stands, dressed in a traditional robe. *She could be Meilin's twin sister!* They were exactly identical, except that the girl had eyes tinged with purple, while Meilin's were a bright shade of crimson.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei stared at the girl in front of her. The girl stared back with amazement. She looked just like her! "Wow..." Rei breathed.   
  
Meilin shook away the dazed feeling that had settled over her, and put out a hand. "Hi! My name's Meilin! What's yours?"  
  
"Rei. Hino Rei." She smiled and shook Meilin's hand. "Would you like to come in and have some tea with me and my friends? Your boyfriend there can come too, of he'd like."  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend," he said shortly. "I'm her cousin."  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"   
  
Syaoran gave no reply. Meilin sweatdropped, then promptly grabbed him, and dragged him with her to follow Rei.  
  
  
  
  
  
"ACK!!!" Mamoru, Minako, Amy, and Makoto yelled in shock. They rubbed their eyes. They rubbed them again. Finally, Lita spoke up, "Well! Rei, why don't you introduce us?!"   
  
Suddenly, they heard a muffled yell from outside. Then a thump. The Rei-look-a-like's eyes widened. "Oops! I totally forgot about Syaoran! I left him with the shopping bags and the suitcases!"   
  
A very handsome chestnut haired fourteen-year-old boy with deep amber eyes stumbled into the room, bags piled high in his arms. With a scowl, he dropped the load on the floor. Minako and Makoto suddenly had hearts in their eyes.   
  
"SUGOI! He looks just like my old sempai!" Makoto exclaimed dreamily.   
  
"SUGOI! What a hot guy!" Minako squealed.   
  
"I know what you mean!" agreed Meilin enthusiastically, looking appreciatively at Syaoran. Surprisingly, Rei and Ami agreed as well, "Yeah, he IS cute."  
  
Syaoran stared blankly at the lovesick girls, then turned to Mamoru, who was sweatdropping in a corner. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
Mamoru shrugged. "They're mental."  
  
"I see," Syaoran nodded understandingly. Suddenly, his cellphone started ringing. Eagerly, he pulled it out of his pocket, and snapped it open. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Li-san? This is Honoka-san."  
  
Hardly daring to believe, he asked, "Honoka-san! Did you find Sakura?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The name 'Sakura' struck a chord in Mamoru. Where had he heard that name before? Then, it struck him: on the second day of Serena's disappearance, he had seen Serena in the news, next to a girl called Sakura! *Kami-sama... this guy probably knows where Kinomoto Sakura is! And since Serena is obviously in the same location as Kinomoto, that means if I can find out from him where Kinomoto is, then... I can find Serena!!!* His heart started beating uncommonly fast. Behind Syaoran and Meilin's backs, Mamoru beckoned silently at the senshi, who looked at him curiously and obediently followed him outside. Once safely out of sight and hearing range of Syaoran and Meilin, Mamoru explained quickly what he had been thinking. When he was done, four happy faces were beaming at him.  
  
"Wai! This means that we can find Serena-chan!" Amy screamed with delight, and danced a little jig. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Um, Amy?" Makoto prodded her hesitantly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Never been better!"  
  
"Er... okay..." (A.N. ^^;)  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat significantly. The girls turned around and saw Syaoran talking in a low voice to Meilin. They strained their ears to hear the conversation.  
  
  
  
"So, does Honoka-san know where Sakura-chan is?" Meilin pressed urgently.  
  
Syaoran smiled for the first time in days. "She's in the Lanoka district!"  
  
Meilin frowned. "Wait, doesn't the famous band, the Three Lights, live in Lanoka? And Honoka-san lives in Lanoka district, too!"  
  
Syaoran gave her a rather clueless look. "Yeah, I know Honoka-san lives there. And he also said she was living in the Lights house. Whomever they are."  
  
Meilin facevaulted. "Ungmph!" She didn't answer him.  
  
  
  
Minako started. "THE THREE LIGHTS?! Serena's with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki?! LUCKY!" she screeched.  
  
Mamoru fumed inwardly. *Whaaaaaatt?! I'm POSITIVE that that Seiya must have made passes at MY Serena!!!!!!!* His thoughts were interrupted by Syaoran tapping his shoulder.  
  
"What?" he grumbled not so nicely.  
  
Syaoran gave him an icy glare. "I said that Meilin and I are leaving. Didn't you hear me?!"  
  
Mamoru grabbed the younger bishounen's shirt. "Wait!" he growled. His eyes widened slightly when Syaoran calmly forced his hand to let go. *He's much stronger than a guy his age should be! This isn't normal!*  
  
"You know, I'm not stupid," Syaoran said mildly. "I know that you have some relation with the girl who saved Sakura-chan. Personally, I think it would be in your better interests to ally yourself and the girls with me and Meilin to find them." As an afterthought, he added, "Oh, and I don't think you'll have to hide the fact that you are Tuxedo Kamen, and those girls, Sailor Senshi."  
  
Mamoru simply gaped at him.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I have magical sight. I see your aura."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And We will have to leave after I finish the meeting."  
  
"Darn!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oy, Sakura-san!!!!!!!" Yaten called through the door in a singsong voice. He hear a thump, a muffled yell, then a bang. Then a yelp of pain. Silence. The door opened a fraction, and sleepy green eyes peered at Yaten.   
  
"Yea?" she asked in a muffled voice.  
  
"It Saturday! Didn't you say you had to meet this guy, Miro, Hieko, whatever his name is?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Yeeow!!! What time is it?"  
  
Yaten frowned. " Don't you have an alarm clock?"  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I er... ACCIDENTALLY threw it against the wall and.... it broke...."  
  
"Sometimes you remind me so much of Serena! Well, it's almost seven pm."  
  
"AACK! He's supposed to pick me up at seven!" Sakura panicked and ran in all directions. She slammed the door to Yaten's face, and zoomed all around her room, brushing her teeth and dressing up at the same time. By the time she finished tying her hair into a high ponytail with the two accustomary locks of hair framing her face, she heard the doorbell ring. Grabbing her purse, she opened the door just as Mieko was about to ring the bell a second time. "Hi!" she said breathlessly.  
  
Mieko grinned at her slyly. "Hey, beautiful!"  
  
Sakura blushed. Suddenly, she saw a silver Porsche park in front of the house. A girl with black hair and crimson eyes stepped out. Then, a certain amber-eyed guy with chestnut hair stepped out of the driver's seat.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Sakura cried out.  
  
  
A.N. *naughty grin* I'm wicked, aren't I?! Well, you'll just have to stay tuned for Chapter Six! R+R please!!! (if you want a Chapter Six!) 


	6. Chapter Six

A.N. GOSH! I'm so sorry! I know I didn't write for SUCH a long time, but I was really busy!!!!!! Gomen nasai! ^^;  
  
~~~ =change of scene  
  
Last chapter....  
  
Sakura blushed. Suddenly, she saw a silver Porsche park in front of the house. A girl with black hair and crimson eyes stepped out. Then, a certain amber-eyed guy with chestnut hair stepped out of the driver's seat.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Sakura cried out.  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
  
Sakura rushed past Mieko and threw herself at Syaoran and Meilin. "Syaoran! Meilin! I missed you so much!"  
  
Meilin smiled. "Of course you missed me!" she teased, "Who couldn't?"  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything. He just kept holding Sakura tightly in his arms. Meilin eventually moved out of the embrace, knowing that those two needed some time alone with each other. Suddenly, she noticed a boy standing very still on the doorstep of the house, staring at Sakura and Syaoran. A strange look crossed his face, and he swerved around, jumped inside his car, and drove away. With a frown, she tapped Sakura's back and asked, "Sakura? Who's that?"  
  
Sakura had completely forgotten about Mieko. "Oh!" She looked around, searching for the teal-haired boy. A guilty look crossed her face. "That was Mieko," she explained softly. "Now I feel bad about forgetting about him... He must feel terrible!"   
  
Meilin put on a very scary face. "WAS HE SOME SORT OF DATE?!" she demanded with a suddenly ferocious face. She started to look remarkably like a enraged lion. "AFTER ALL SYAORAN HAD BEEN THROUGH TO FIND YOU?!?!"  
  
Sakura shook her head vigourously. "Oh, no! We're just friends," she said naively.   
  
Meilin calmed down immediately. "Oh."   
  
Almost as soon as she said that, two cars pulled up behind Syaoran's Porsche. The first one was a chic, red sportscar, and the second was a black Hyundai minivan. A handsome ebony-haired guy stepped out, and four girls stumbled out. Obviously, the car had been very crowded. However, out of the minivan came three gracious women and a pretty, young teenager. The dark green-haired woman stepped forward, and took off her sunglasses. She smiled warmly at Sakura, who was awed by these pretty ladies. "Well, Syaoran; aren't you going to introduce us?"   
  
Syaoran sighed reluctantly and let go of Sakura. "This is Setsuna," he said, and continued to list their names as he pointed to each of them. He stopped a second at Rei, and added, "This is Rei, Meilin's twin, though they're not related."   
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Meilin. "I'm MUCH prettier than her!"  
  
Rei bristled. "No way!" she screeched. "I'm SO much prettier than you!"   
  
Syaoran proceeded to ignore them, and continued the presentations. Finally, he said, "Everyone, this is Kinomoto Sakura."   
  
There was a lot of hellos and handshakes, then Sakura offered to invite them in. "I'll go get Seiya and everone else. I'm sure they'll love to meet you!" she said to them, then proceeded upstairs to gather everyone.   
  
"Not that we don't know them already," muttered Mamoru darkly. Mina shoved him hard in the ribs.   
  
~~~  
Upstairs...   
  
Sakura knocked excitedly at all the friend's room doors. "HEY! Everyone! We have company!"   
  
Serena opened her door curiously. "Company?" she asked. "Who?"  
  
"My friend Meilin and Syaoran just arrived with a bunch of friends!" Sakura danced a little jig of good humor.   
  
Serena laughed. "I'll be right downstairs, then," she said. "I'll just slip on some other clothes, and fetch the guys. You go along and wait for us with them."   
  
Sakura asquieced, and bounded down the stairs. Serena put up her hair in the accustomary buns, slipped on a pink bunny t-shirt that hugged her slender body and a pair of jeans. Whistling, she put on a pair of pink socks and moderately heeled sandals. She went out of her room, and cleared her throat. She put on a high, shrill voice. "AHHH!!!! HELP! A FIRE!!!!!!!!"   
  
Immediately, the doors of the guys opened, alarmed and heroic faces poking out of the doors. They all scowled when they saw Serena laugh hysterically at them. "Hey, we have visitors," she managed to say between hiccups.   
  
With resigned sighs, the four men quickly dressed up properly, and followed Serena downstairs.   
  
~~~  
Meanwhile...   
  
Atemi's eyes gleamed fiercely as she stared at the hologram of a monstrous creature. "It's ready!" she purred proudly. "And it's a masterpiece!"   
  
Tadane glanced over, and shuddered. "How ugly! It's a wonder how such a beautiful creature like a pegasus could turn into a monster so horrid!"   
  
Atemi glared at her. "What are you talking about?! It's BEAUTIFUL. A perfect Youma. This perfect creation will destroy the Cardmistress."   
  
"What if it fails?" asked Tadane coldly.   
  
A flash passed over Atemi's eyes. "Then we shall use plan b."   
  
~~~   
  
Serena squealed happily, and threw herself at Mamoru. The Scouts all bunched up around Serena, hugging her and telling her how worried they had been for her. The happy reunion was a sight for sore eyes. Suddenly, Syaoran stood up ramrod straight, and his amber eyes smouldered. Sakura looked up concernedly. "What is it?" she asked.   
  
"I sense something," he answered. His eyes ran around the room.   
  
Sakura closed her eyes, and searched for a presence. "I sense it too; and it's definitely not nice," she said.  
  
Rei took out a charm. "Reveal the unseen!" she cried out in chinese, throwing out the charm. An enormous, hideous youma appeared, the charm stuck to it's forehead. It roared, and charged at Sakura, who barely dodged it. Syaoran took out his sword and swiped at the monster. The youma cried out in pain, but nevertheless, charged again, this time at Serena. Mamoru swiftly picked Serena up in his arms and jumped aside. The youma growled, hesitant; it was trying to figure out if it should kill Sakura first, or Serena. Serena took out her brooch, and transformed. That decided it. The youma was attracted to the bright light now envelopping her. Like lightning, it charged once again at Serena, and this time, not expecting it, she collided with a sickening crunch against the wall. Serena moaned in pain; her arm was bleeding heavily, and was sticking out in strange angles. The other girls cried out, and rushed to her side.   
  
Mamoru took one look at Serena, and charged angrily. It didn't affect the monster at all. He tried to beat the youma with his attacks, but in vain. Finally, eyes wide in pain, and clutching his bleeding shoulder, he backed away to regain himself.   
  
Syaoran's years of physical training finally paid off. He swung his sword in complicated and advanced patterns, veering off each of the youma's attacks. The youma growled, and twitched, uncertain of who it should attack now.   
  
Meanwhile, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were trying to transform, but for some reason, it didn't work. Minako looked desperately at Ami. "Why isn't our morphing working?!"   
  
Ami frantically typed in her mini-laptop. Her blue eyes were panicked. "It seems that within perimeter of this youma, our morphing won't work!"   
  
"Then how come Serena was able to transform?!" Makoto yelled.   
  
"Because she has the Imperium Silver Crystal, baka!" Ami yelled back.   
  
"Guys! Fighting isn't going to help anything!" Seiya silenced them. He turned to Syaoran, who was still dodging the monster's attacks. "Hey, you! How long can you hold off the youma?!"   
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth as one of the claws of the monster slashed his chest. "Never mind that!" he yelled. "Do you think you can somehow restrain it?"  
  
Ami frowned. "There's only a small possibility!" she called out to him, "But we'll try!"   
  
Syaoran nodded to acknowledge them.   
  
Meanwhile, Sakura had backed off into a corner. The same voice that had spoken to her in her mind when she captured the other youma resonated in her mind once more; "Capture it!" the voice hissed. "Now! What are you waiting for?! Capture it!"   
  
As if being controlled, Sakura called forth her staff. Her green eyes were blank and her face emotionless. "Creature of the dark," she said in a monotone voice, "Become a new shape of contract. Sakura Card."   
  
The creature shrieked an unearthly sound before being sucked into the new card Sakura had formed. Sakura suddenly seemed to wake up from an unpleasant dream and looked at the new card in her hand with surprise. "I did it again..." she said slowly.   
  
Ami knelt beside Serena to examine her injuries. "She broke her arm and I'm afraid that one of her ribs is broken as well," she said, worried. "We'd better take her to the hospital. Serena do you think you can unmorph?"   
  
Serena winced. "Yes, I think so." She concentrated, and her senshi uniform faded away, and she was now in her regular clothes. Unfortunately, the pain increased, and she moaned louder.   
  
Syaoran took out a charm and, after murmuring a few words in chinese, put it against Serena's forehead. Serena immediately stopped groaning, and fell asleep. "There," he said, satisfied. "That should stop the pain for now."   
  
Mamoru carefully picked Serena up and headed to his car. "I'm taking her to the hospital!" he yelled back to the others. They nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
"Masaka!" Atemi spat out. Fear filled her eyes. "The master will have our heads for this!"   
  
"I told you it would fail!" Tadane pulled her braid, frustrated.   
  
"Then we have to launch plan b, if the master lets us..." Atemi looked distractedly at a pile of papers in the corner.   
  
"We can't fail; our mother depends on us." A tear leaked out from the corner of her eye and she ran her fingers gently over a picture of her mother, Atemi, and her, laughing happily.   
  
  
A.N. I'M SO SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT AND THAT IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniff* I just don't have time anymore... I'll try to work on this in as much of my spare time as I can!!!!!!!!! PROMISE!!!!!!!!!! But the progress will be painstakingly slow....  
  
Oh, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

A.N. Hey everyone! Again, I'm REALLY sorry about all the delays. Unfortunately... *pause*... There will be many more delays to come. I have decided to focus more on my schoolwork, and since I'm going to have to go to summer school, I won't be able to write much even during the vacation. I'll try my bestm though! Oh, by the way, if a delay is particularily long, then please check my FF.net author bio; I always make sure that I put up excuses and explanations for various delays.   
  
Anyways, enjoy the fic!  
  
  
~~~ =change of scene  
*...* =thoughts  
  
  
Chapter Seven:   
  
  
Serena groaned and tried to turn around. Almost immediately, she was granted a sharp flash of white hot pain in her left arm.   
  
"Shh, don't move." A familiar baritone voice soothed her. A strong, cool hand lay itself on her forehead, and Serena couldn't help but relax. She blinked several times to clear her blurry vision, and saw a handsome face with stormy blue eyes and ruffled ebony hair over her. "Mamo-chan?" she asked, trying to see his face better.   
  
Mamoru smiled gently. "Are you feeling better?" He continued to caress her face tenderly with his hand.   
  
"Now I do," Serena murmured, enjoying the comfort of his touch. Soon, she felt his lips brushing against her own in a soft kiss. "Kami-sama, I missed you!" she exclaimed after the short bout of kissing, as her memories came flooding back to her. "Did you manage to take care of that youma?"   
  
Mamoru's smile was wry. "Actually, Sakura turned it into a card," he said lightly. His eyes deepened into concern. "Do you know how worried we all were about you?! We'd thought that you wouldn't make it, but we got here just in time. Dr. Heathe was kind enough to let me take charge of your care."   
  
Serena suddenly realized that her boyfriend was garbed in a white doctor's coat with a badge with his name on it. She wrinkled her nose and remembered that just before she'd been in the car accident, Mamoru had called her with the news that he had just gotten his degree. "Sometimes it's hard for me to remember that you're an M.D. now," she explained. "But, still, what a feat! You were two or three years ahead and managed to get your degree at the age of twenty! I'm so proud!"   
  
They were interrupted when Setsuna, dressed in a hospital gown, stepped in. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything," she said to Mamoru, "but I wanted to talk to the princess. Everyone's dying to see her, but they will only let us in one by one."   
  
"Sure," he said warmly. To Serena, he said, "I'll be right outside. Just give a holler if you need me."   
  
After Mamory left, Setsuna pulled out the bedside chair to sit on and smiled warmly at Serena. "So, how are you?"   
  
"A little stiff, and my arm is still rather sore," she admitted. "Otherwise, I'm fine." Serena put on a dreamy smile. "Having your boyfriend as your doctor is GREAT!"  
  
Setsuna laughed, and then turned serious. "Serena," she said, "I think we have a new enemy."   
  
"Oh, I knew this was too good to be true," Serena mumbled obscurely. "Let me guess: this enemy's even worse that all the others."   
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure how much power this new enemy has, and what it's purpose is. The only thing I know for sure is that whoever is behind this, has a very long hand. They know our every move, and I have no idea how they do it. They must have planted spies pretty much everywhere, so we have to be cautious. We tried using Michiru's mirror, but all that came up was smoke. This person is well protected, and evidently doesn't want their identity known."   
  
Serena frowned. "If they don't want their identity known, that must mean that they must lead an at least normal life in the human world."   
  
"Exactly. This is very unlike the other forces we've encountered. Normally, we fight evil that doesn't mix with mortals and doesn't bother to keep their identity from us; this is different. Amy's been hacking around the computers, but there's no result. This means that the enemy has the money to support advanced technology that can even keep Sailor Mercury from finding out things about them."   
  
Serena's usually happy face was grave. "So we're going to pitch into another magical war."   
  
"I hope that our alliance with Syaoran and Sakura will be enough. There is enough to deduce that this enemy is truly deadly."   
  
~~~  
  
Syaoran lounged comfortably on the soft leather couch in his luxurious, newly-bought penthouse. "Oh, stop fussing around, Sakura," he said lazily. "Why don't you stop tiring yourself uselessly and come and entertain me with a game of cards?"   
  
Sakura had been pacing to and fro for the past couple of hours. Her emerald eyes were anxious. "I'm worried about Serena," she burst out. "Not only that; also about the weird things happening."   
  
Meilin rolled her eyes; she had been sitting down in her favorite armchair sipping mugs of green tea. "Why not just ask Eriol-kun about it?" she suggested. "I'm sure he would know."   
  
Syaoran raised a dark brow. "The question is not whether he knows; it's whether he wants to share or not."  
  
Sakura had brightened up, though. "Still, it's worth a try," she said sensibly. "Where's the phone?"   
  
Meilin gestured to the table in the corner. "It's there. Oh, and speaking of phones, I have to call Tomoyo. I have to let her know that we found you. She must be worried out of her wit's end by now. You can use this phone. I'll use the one in Syaoran's room." She put down her cup and bounded to her cousin's room.   
  
Sakura picked up the cordless phone (which was green, of course) and dialed Eriol's number in England. After three rings, she heard a click, and Eriol's quiet, cultured voice sounded at the end of the other line. "Why, hello, Sakura," he said pleasantly.   
  
*Someday, I'll have to ask him how he does that,* she mentally noted to herself.   
  
~~~   
  
Meilin eagerly punched Tomoyo's number on the phone and waited for her answer. Almost immediately, Tomoyo answered. "Moshi-moshi?"   
  
"Tomoyo!" Meilin screeched. "We've found Sakura!"   
  
"WHAT?! Where?!"  
  
"She's in the next room from where I am!" babbled Meilin excitedly. "I'm so sorry! In the flurry of things, I totally forgot to tell you!"   
  
"How is Sakura?" demanded Tomoyo. "Has she been eating well? What flurry of things? Has something been happening? Have you guys had adventures without me? How did you find her? What--"   
  
"Tomoyo!" Meilin protested. "One question at a time, please!"   
  
"Well?" Tomoyo sounded expectant.   
  
"Sakura's fine," Meilin reassured her. "Yes she's been eating well. Flurry of things is... a lot of things!" she added, sweatdropping. "It's a long story! By the way! Sakura can transform youmas into cards!"   
  
"What's a youma?"   
  
"Have you heard about the Sailor Scouts?"   
  
"Of course. I read about them in the newspaper."   
  
"Well, they fight forces called youmas. They're demons, I guess." Meilin shuddered. "Nasty looking, too!"   
  
"You DID have adventures without me!" Tomoyo wailed. "And I didn't get to tape this! This is HORRIBLE!"   
  
"Don't worry," Meilin reassured her. "You can tape the other adventures once you get here--"   
  
"Which will be right now!" Tomoyo interrupted. "Where are you?"   
  
"Er... You know that famous band, the Starlights?"   
  
"Yes...?"   
  
"Well, Sakura's staying with them. Right now she's with us, though, in Syaoran's penthouse. It's very close to where the Starlight brothers live."   
  
"Kami-sama! The Starlights! You guys really must have had a lot of fun without me," Tomoyo accused.   
  
"Actually," Meilin commented with a cough, "Once you get to know them... they're a bit... queer..."   
  
"Queer?"   
  
"They're connected to the Sailor Scouts, too."   
  
Tomoyo widened her eyes. "Really? How? Aren't the Sailor Scouts supposed to be girls???"  
  
Meilin sweatdropped. "That's the creepy thing; they turn INTO girls when they... er... what was that word again? Oh, yeah! When they morph."   
  
"Huh? What? You mean... they're Sailor Scouts?"   
  
"Nooootttt exaaaacccccttlyyy..."  
  
Tomoyo sighed in frustration. "That's it! Fill me in RIGHT NOW on everything that happened!" Her eyes started to sparkle. "I can make more new fantastic outfits for Sakura's heroic adventures! I'll need to know everything to make just the right theme..." Tomoyo said blissfully.   
  
Meilin collapsed, sweatdropping. *Why am I not surprised...* she thought to herself sarcastically.   
  
"Oh, and another thing!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Tell me about Sakura and Li-kun's current love situation!"   
  
Meilin collapsed again.   
  
~~~  
  
When Sakura returned, Syaoran asked her expectantly, "Well?"   
  
Sakura frowned. "It's not very good news. Eriol-kun said that this new ennemy is likely to be very powerful if they could summon a youma like that. He said he'd look into it." She looked up confidently. "But I'm sure he'll find out what this is. After all, he is Clow's reincarnation!"  
  
Syaoran sulked at the mention of Eriol's name. He narrowed his slanted amber eyes and stomped out.   
  
"Huh?" Sakura blinked quizzically at a suddenly gone Syaoran.   
  
"What's eating Syaoran-chan?" Meilin asked, coming in.   
  
"Hoooeee...." Sakura said with puzzlement. "I was just talking about my conversation with Eriol-kun, and he got mad!"  
  
Meilin giggled inwardly. *Syaoran, you big baby!* she thought to herself. She glanced at Sakura. *And Sakura, you big idiot! Hmm... what a pair! An overgrown baby and a big idiot...* Meilin giggled.   
  
~~~   
  
"Wow, that was fast," commented Meilin while helping Serena into Mamoru's car.   
  
"One of the more useful parts of being a Sailor Scout," replied Serena mysteriously.   
  
Yaten snorted rudely. "Besides being an absolute pig, you mean?" he added, sticking out his tongue.   
  
Before Serena could lunge at him, Seiya intervened. "Save your energy, Serena. You and Sakura have school tomorrow." He thought for a moment, then said, "You too, Meilin, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran moved his breathtakingly fierce amber eyes to him. "Who told you we were on first name basis, Lights?" he said coldly.   
  
Seiya was taken aback by Syaoran's sudden change. Frowning, he demanded, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Syaoran's smouldering eyes narrowed. "None of your business."   
  
Sakura put her hand on Syaoran's arm and tugged worriedly. "Syaoran, maybe you should sit down..."   
  
Wordlessly, Syaoran vanished in a soft flash of deep green. Yaten gaped openly at the spot where he had been. "W-what?! Huh?!"  
  
Sakura and Meilin sweatdropped. "Sorry," apologised Meilin. "Syaoran doesn't exactly have the sweetest temper in the world."  
  
"He recently developped the power of translocation," explained Sakura, "and he tends to use it a lot nowadays. Especially on himself."   
  
"Translocation?" Taiki asked, surprised. "Very impressive. An Elder-level Sorcerer, then?"  
  
"Hai."   
  
"And he's only, what, fifteen? That's incredible!"   
  
Meilin turned her face sadly. "He's always been too focused on his magic and studies. No time for..." She trailed off and silenced herself.   
  
As Sakura and Meilin refused to speak further despite the growing curiosity of the senshi, they entered the cars and left. None of them noticed two dark figures with waving blood red hair and forest green eyes standing in the shadows of the corner of the hospital street.   
  
Tadane removed her dark sunglasses and Atemi did the same. Their indentical voices rang out softly. "Check... mate."  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
A.N. *cough* Er, I'm really sorry for this pathetic, short, inexcusably idiotic chapter. I haven't written for so long that I thought it would have to do. I'm using this chapter as a build-up for tension. Anyways, review! 


End file.
